The Flu and Movies
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: One-shot.She was stuck in the house because some foreign guy had given her the flu. And it wasn't even on a mission.


**AN: Hi everybody! Thanks for reviewing to my stories and thanks to one of my anonymous reviewers who showed me up by saying that they were reading the story with their two cousins at a hotel with ONLY ONE COMPUTER duh duh duh… I feel for you, I really do!**

**Well, I guess that this story is an example of 'Life imitates art.' On Sunday, my sister got the stomach flu, then yesterday, my dad got it, and now today my brother's feeling sick! It's sad.**

**I didn't make the volleyball team, but that's okay because I'm the manager for freshman volleyball. I got registered yesterday for school (I had to take my glasses off for my student ID picture XD). I got my Chem, Geometry, and English books yesterday, too. I think that I was the only person who didn't get assigned a locker in the freshman grade.**

**Hope that you enjoy this and as always… I don't own Covert Affairs.**

Can't Take the Heat

Annie was in the comfort of her older sister's guest house. She was stuck in the house because some foreign guy had given her the flu. And it wasn't even on a mission. When she came to work the next day, she couldn't go five minutes without hacking up her organs. It got so bad that Joan had sent her home in the middle of the day.

So that would be how she was on the couch, a bowl of Danielle's homemade chicken noodle soup, and said sister interrogating her on what happened.

"…Danielle, I must have gotten it on that date you set up for me. I don't think that I can make another date with him."

"No, it couldn't have. Buddy is a great guy." Danielle insisted.

"I don't know, but if he's –" Just then, there was a knock on her door.

Danielle left the couch and walked out of the living room into the hallway where the front door to Annie's guest house was. She mumbled the whole way there about 'sick people and how they shouldn't be disturbed while they were recuperating.'

Danielle's voice suddenly went quiet as she swung the door open, probably to tell them off for disturbing Annie, no doubt. Annie got worried at the absence of her older sister's voice. So she got up off her couch and walked to the hallway, sneakily.

When she got to the door way, she saw Auggie in the door frame with eight movies in his hands – at least. He came over once or twice, to help babysit the girls with her.

"Hey Auggie." Annie said, reaching her older sister's peripheral vision.

"Annie, what are you doing out of the living room, you need to rest!" Danielle chastised Annie. Auggie chuckled at Danielle's motherly ways. "I'm sorry, Auggie, but you cannot stay here. Annie needs her rest if she wants to go back to work tomorrow." Danielle said, giving her attention to Auggie. His smile faltered a little, not that anyone could notice – but Annie wasn't anybody, Annie was his best friend.

"Danielle, I thought I'd come over and relax with Annie and watch some movies." He said. Annie thought that he was explaining to her father that he was taking her on a date and what they were going to do. She laughed to herself at the thought, '_not that I'd mind that.'_ She thought unconsciously. "You know, laughter is the best medicine." Danielle smiled and let him in.

As he reached Annie, he said just low enough for her to hear, "that and booze." At that he chuckled, loud enough for Danielle to hear. She gave Annie a weird look, but Annie didn't explain her reasoning. That alone – the thought of having an inside joke with Auggie – made her smile all the way to the next room.

Once they sat down, Auggie gave her to movies so that she could choose which one to watch first. She chose Glee. Auggie made sure that he brought it along with him because Annie practically begged to watch it whenever she was at his house. They'd watch it and Auggie bought the second season for her, he brought that one, too.

Danielle put the disk in and sat down on the recliner as Annie and Auggie sat on the couch. Auggie casually slung his arm around Annie's shoulders and Annie snuggled into his side, Danielle noticed. She'd have to talk to Annie later about this.

Halfway into the DVD, Danielle left, feeling like the third wheel. Sometime during it, Annie's head found its own way to Auggie's shoulder. Auggie's fingers started rubbing Annie's upper arm unconsciously. At some point, Annie fell asleep against Auggie, not that he stayed up any longer than she did.

So Danielle wasn't surprised to find Annie and Auggie wrapped around each other, asleep the next morning. Oh, yes, she'll definitely be having a talk with Annie later.

**AN: That was a fun story to write. I was listening to Glee while writing this more Darren Chriss and the Warbler C: Umm… I may not be writing as much as I'd like to, but that due to school starting the next week and my volleyball schedule. **

**Also, I was thinking of doing a multi chapter with your one and only Olivia. I feel like her story couldn't end there. Like she needed her own large part in a story… I was thinking something in Suburbia. There would be romances between Our favorite couple (here's a hint: it's Annie and Auggie) and between Olivia and another OC.**

**Review please! And tell me what you think about this multi chapter story idea, please. I might be a little like the newlywed Affair, but with a different twist.**

**As Always, **

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca**


End file.
